tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goopking/Game Idea: One by One
One by One is an online multiplayer survival-horror video game to be developed and published independently by Toshiko Games and designed by Justin Wolfe. The game allows two to four players to play as human victims of a monster (controlled by another player) inspired by popular monster movies. There will be three different game modes, each compatible with all of the various monster scenarios. Gameplay One by One is an online multiplayer survival-horror video game that can support three to five players. Players choose one of several different scenarios, each with a different map, setting, backstory, and player monster. In each match, two to four players take on the role of a human being purused by a monstrous creature. The remaining player will take on the role of the monster. This player is randomly selected from the group at the beginning of each match, but the players are not informed who has been chosen. Human players can make use of a variety of weapons, both explosive, firearm, and melee. Players can carry up to three items at one time: one primary weapon, one secondary weapon, and one melee weapon. Ammunition for firearms can be found in certain ammo piles scattered around the map; the locations of these piles change depending on the match. The game possesses an in-game walkie-talkie system that, provided players have headset mics or microphones of some other kind, allows the human players to communicate with one another. The monster player, on the other hand, is incapable of using firearms and insteads can use a variety of special abilities that vary depending on the monster. For example, the Remnant, an alien creature, can travel through the ship's air vents and lay eggs inside the mouths of its victim at the cost of some health. Monster health does not regenerate over time, but each monster has one method of refilling its health. Game Modes The game has three different game modes: Prey/Predator Mode, Showdown Mode and Escape Mode. Showdown Mode and Escape Mode can be played with two to four human players. *In Prey/Predator Mode, only two players will be supported: one human and one monster. The match is a 1-on-1 deathmatch. The human player's goal is simply to outlast the clock and avoid being killed by the monster player until the timer runs down. If the monster is successful in killing the human player within the time limit, he/she wins. If the human successfully outlasts the time limit, he/she wins. *In Showdown Mode, the human players are placed into a 4-on-1 deathmatch against the monster. The rules are simple: the human players must cooperate to take down the monster player. In order to win, the monster must kill all of the humans to win but the humans must take down the monster. There is no time limit in this mode by default, but time limits of 10 minutes, 20 minutes, or 30 minutes can be placed if players so desire. *In Escape Mode, the map changes to a more linear path with a clear beginning and end. At the end of the path lies a rescue station with a rescue vehicle (which varies on the scenario) on standby to rescue the four human players. Their goal is simply to reach the end of the stage safely within the time limit. However, if the monster kills all of the players or stalls them until the time runs out, he/she is the victor. List of Scenarios Scenario One: The Remnant *'Inspired By:' Alien *'Setting:' An abandoned space station, where a rescue team has been dispatched after strange distress signals were received by ground control. *'Monster:' The "Remnant", a horrific alien symbiote. It resembles a mass of black tar/slime that has given itself a mockery of a human form by overtaking a human skeleton. *'Monster Abilities:' **Air Vent Travel: The Remnant can travel rather efficiently through the ship's ventilation shafts and can pull unsuspecting victims up into the air vents through certain entrances. **Egg Implant: The Remnant, after attacking a victim, can opt not to immediately kill them and instead lay an egg sac through an ovipositor and let the victim go on their not-so-merry way. After a period of incubation, the egg will cause the victim to become woozy and disoriented and eventually burst out of the victim to deal minimal damage to other humans in the area. The egg can be removed by other players though. However, this action will deal some damage to the player itself. **Host Overtake: When killing a victim, the Remnant can choose to replace the human skeleton inside it with the dead player, effectively taking on a new host body. This action replenishes a bit of the monster's health, but the monster is vulnerable during the extensive process. This process can not be performed in the vent. Scenario Two: The Sand Whale *'Inspired By:' Tremors *'Setting:' A small rural town out in Arizona, where many farmers and townspeople have vanished. A team of redneck hunters has come to town to kill the beast, hoping to receive the reward offered for its death. With them, they have brought a pickup truck with off-road capabilities. *'Monster:' The "Sand Whale", a 20-foot long subterranean creature. It resembles a typical sand worm with whale-like flippers and a drill-like appendage on the tip of its tail. *'Monster Abilities:' **Feeding Frenzy: The Sand Whale can resort to consuming nearby livestock, such as cattle and goats, when low on health. Each animal consumed will restore a small amount of health, but the process takes three seconds, during which time the monster is vulnerable to firepower. **Pod Mine: The Sand Whale, while underground, can leave behind it a small pod that resembles a pulsating sac or organ with yellow bioluminescent orbs. When a human steps anywhere near the pod, it will violently explode and shower the victim with corrosive juices that both decrease the victim's eyesight temporarily and deal damage. **Underground Travel: The Sand Whale, being a subterranean, obviously travels entirely underground. Its movement is represented on the surface as a trail of raised dirt that it leaves as it tunnels. When directly underneath a human, the Sand Whale can erupt from the ground and swallow a human whole, though this process does take a short time and leaves the monster vulnerable. The Sand Whale can even burst through the floorboards of houses. Scenario Three: TBA *'Inspired By:' TBA *'Setting:' TBA *'Monster:' TBA *'Monster Abilities:' **TBA **TBA **TBA Scenario Four: The Goliath *'Inspired By:' Lake Placid *'Setting:' A flooded Southern swamp town, left in its current state in the aftermath of a small hurricane. With it, the hurricane brought a deep-sea beast that is now stalking the waters, trapping the locals in the town. A coast guard rescue team is sent in to kill the beast. *'Monster:' The "Goliath", a massive aquatic creature that resembles a three-way mix between a shark, a squid, and a snapping turtle. It possesses a sharp beak filled with razor teeth and a sturdy shell on its back. *'Monster Abilities:' **Breaching Lunge: The Goliath can leap out of the water like a dolphin to make it over bridges/walkways, but it can also be used to score a kill. Lunging into a human player will cause the monster to grab the victim in its mouth, effectively scoring a kill. However, leaping onto a platform that is too big to jump over will leave the Goliath "beached" on the dock, leaving it vulnerable to attack. With some effort, the Goliath can wiggle its way off the platform and back into the water. **Shrimp Barrel Attack: The Goliath can tear open certain barrels of shrimp and fish that are scattered around the map. This process takes two to three seconds to complete and doing it causes the shrimp and fish to spill out into the water. Consuming the shrimp and fish will replenish a small amount of the monster's health. **Underwater Expertise: The Goliath, being an aquatic creature, spends all of its time in the flooded areas of the town. It is capable of staying underwater for an indefinite amount of time and can even utilize sewer pipes scattered around town to move undetected. While underwater, the creature is difficult to track because of the water's murkiness. In addition, attacking humans that are in the water allows the monster to drag the victim away by his or her leg to devour away from the group. Category:Blog posts